wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
A hurried goodbye
Category:Stories Oznack runs into the inn and nearly falls over a chair on his way towards Vargukha. "Varg, can you please tell Reh that me wont be around for da battle? Gotta make a trip n find someone." "Hey Oz! Come drink with us bro!" Vargukha says with a drunken smile. "Sorry sis, gotta go.. NOW!" Oznack replies, madly flapping his arms. "Oh? Whats goin on bro? And is that sweat me see on yer neck? What da?! Yer shivering n stuff.. Let me just find me bags and get ya this herb for curing that cold.." Vargukha says and starts searching for her bags amongst the empty tankards on the floor next to the table she and the others are sitting at. "Bah!" Oznack excliams and drags Vargukha off to the side, out of earshot from the others. "Now listen sis! Remeber that thing me told ya about me and me mum being attacked by a beast that killed her and gave me these facial wounds that noone could get rid off because of the 'dirty claws' of the beast and so forth? It was all lies! Ok? Lies!" "Wha? Me agree that sounded strange and vague, but me didnt wanna push it cause of how mad yer get when we mention yer face n all.." Vargukha responds, trying to get her balance back and getting a few feet away from Oznack who reeks of nervousness and.. fear?! "Yeh! All lies. We were taken to this big damp complex of catacombs by evil dwarfs with shiny red eyes, lots of us, all chained up. This flappie, dressed in black cloak separated us kids from moms n dads, had them raped, maimed and slaughtered before our very eyes ya see, just for da fun of it me thought, he grinned and smiled, chanting weird songs and did his utmost to make us children suffer." "oh.." "Yeh, bastards.. Turns out he wanted us to suffer to da point of madness, then he somehow got these weird ghost-like essences flow from our bodies and into these crystal vials of his. Me now think it be concentrated anguish or something of da kind that he collected." Oznack lets go of Vargukha and continues: "This went on for some time, most kids went crazy by their treatment of ourse, some just went blank. Me thinks that was da worst. Da Flappie had the dwarfs cut them, torture them with their pliars n fire, but without a nod, shiver or word they just took it until their souls went from what was once their bodies. Me hopes they spirits at ease in the hereafter, but me doubt that." Oznack continues with wet eyes. "Weird thing was that the dwarfs who helped him were all still when they Weren't following da flappies command, like puppets, growing thinner and thinner as the days passed.. Me bet they didn't eat or drink. Most of them smelled of excrement and decay when they came to fetch one or the other of us for torturing.." "At the end, it was just me and maybe 10 other kids left. The flappie seemed to be happy with what he had collected in his vials, and let us be while he used them to stir up some foulsmelling arcane potion." "He then had one dwarf take us kids one after da other and cut our faces with this rusty blade. When da flappie was happy with our scarfaces, he had this dwarf priest start to heal the wounds, but halfway through he smeared face with that vile potion and cackled like a madman when the priests healing hymn stopped to have any effect." "Me was the third kid to undergo this experiment. Apparently da flappie applied da wrong dose, for me facial wounds stopped bleedin, alhthough they never healed. The Flappie went angry and smashed a vial in the head of the dwarf who held me. The dwarf didnt seem to notice though, even though a shard from the vial had punctured his left eye! Then da flappie gave some order to the dwarf and he started to carry me towards this big well in da center of da complex, where they had thrown down the bodies of da dead ones. Da flappied didnt even give us a glance, but ordered another dwarf to bring out the next kid, as the dwarf who carried me climbed up on the wide rim of the huge well." "Me manged to steal a glance at its face, and saw a teardrop running from one of its glazed red eyes. Through its clenched lips me could hear him trying to utter words! Me later learned that what he had managed to say was something like "Father of all gods, please forgive and let these deeds never be known by forefathers." "Without loosing his stride, the dwarf just continued over the rim of the well, and plunged into the black waters, still holding me in a irongrip. Me managed to fill me lungs real good before we broke the surface, and me thinks that the dwarf never even tried to. Me waited until me lungs were about to burst and then finally the dwarf loosed his grip on me as its life ended. Me kicked off hard and swam towards the surface, and le me tell ya sis, that first breath of this foulsmelling air was the most beautiful thing me ever known as me head came up over da black water." "But time is slipping away! Let me finish this tale quickly!" "I managed to swim and float about as time passed. Now and then a body of a kid was thrown into the well. Bodies that was once friend, now just lumps of mangled flesh and blood, thrown away after they had served their purpose. After some hours the place grow quiet and the last of the echoes of the last shriek died out." "Just as me was about to start to climb out of the well, me heard the lappie give this loud command, and the sound of lots of marching feet approaching the well could be heard. A few seconds later lots n many warfs fell into the water and disapeared in its black depths. Me guess the flappie got rid of the last witnesses or so." "With me last ounce of strength, me managed to climb up to the rim of the well and hung there for some agonizing minutes while me slowly poked me head up above it to scout for da flappie. Me saw the back of the flappie leaving through a doorway with a backpack full of clinking things, surely the vials. It was humming as it left the now deserted place." "Now sis, I dont have time to explain it all right now, but me knows he later sold these potions on the auction house for just a few golds! All this suffering, for what? Nothing?! Me, my tribe, me famliy, we be just ngredients in some vile potion he then sold for NOTHING!" "Earlier this morning, me had word that he has been seen in Dun Morog. Me going there now. Dont worry sis, wont do anythign now. Just want to see if its really me flappie. Let Reh know me will join da orcs when me back later this evening!" Oznack says and heads for the exit. "Oz!" Vargukha says, trying to grab hold of Oznack has he hurries out of the Inn, "Oz! Wait a sec! Me go with.." but Oznack is already gone.